1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compact camera module (hereafter CCM). More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact camera module with a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Various portable electronic devices, such as cell phones and PDAs, have recently been equipped with CCMs so that many portable electronic devices can be used to take photos.
CCMs, like conventional camera modules, need power to adjust their zoom lens so as to take better photographs. A conventional CCM uses a voice coil motor to drive its zoom lens and needs spring or metal wire to guide the zoom lens.
However, the zoom lens can easily tilt or the CCM malfunction when there is an impact (i.e. the portable electronic device hits the ground) applied to the fragile guide structure made of spring or metal wire.